


Becoming Batgirl

by Nell_little0110



Series: Neo Titans [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nell_little0110/pseuds/Nell_little0110
Summary: Another part of the Neo Titans Series i'm doing. A look into the life of a very important member to the titans, Batgirl. This story will take you through Nell's firsts as Batgirl, up until the time she meets up with the rest of the titans and becomes part of the team. This story mostly takes place in Gotham, and will be told through the eyes of Nell little. Before we see her join the titans, she is a part of the Gotham Trio, as the news and media outlets like to call them. The trio consists of Damian Wayne as Robin, Colin Wilkes as Abuse, and lastly, Nell Little as Batgirl. Later on, the group will add another member to the group, (Mar'i Grayson) but until then the three work together to become some of the strongest groups of vigilantes Gotham has seen. Mentored primarily by Stephanie Brown, (former Batgirl, now Knightwing) and many others of the Bat Family, Nell learns how to overcome her fears, become stronger, and just how important family is. Special team-ups with some of the vigilantes that hail in Star City and abroad (Lian Harper/Arsenal, Sin Lance/Canary, and Robert Queen II/Striker) are some of the first meetings with out-of-Gotham vigilantes, and her first steps and becoming a Titan.





	

Our story begins with one of the events that take place in Cass's run as Batgirl. In issue #2, We meet a man by the name of John Robinson. John tries to save the life of a woman from a group of men harassing her. Before John could get seriously injured, Cass comes in and saves him, breaking up the pre-fight. The next day, Cass finds out that John had been abducted from his apartment, and the man that he had tried to stop the day before was the son of a mob boss. Long story short, John passes away while Cass tries to save him. Before he dies, he asks Cass to give his wife a letter he wrote while he was held hostage. John's wife is who I have made Tanya Little (the comics never specified her name) and she is the mother of the soon to be Batgirl, Nell. 

In Steph's run in Batgirl, we meet Nell Little. A young girl who truly admires Batgirl, and wants to become just like her. Her debut is in Batgirl issue #4, on a "Bat Tour" In Gotham Square. There she meets Stephanie clad in her Batsuit face-to-face and gives her words of encouragement. In issue #17, we meet Nell again, this time on a train being held hostage by a bomber trying to get people to leave Gotham. Before he could hurt anyone, Steph steps in once again to save the passengers.

The next vigilante she meets is Damian, kind of. Before they make their first real encounter, Damian saves Nell from a crossing guard. Later on that day, Nell and Damian meet up on one of Nell's school field trips. They begin to talk and interact with one another while Damian is undercover for a mission. (On a side note, Steph jokes that Nell is his 'girlfriend', and that they're 'getting married'. Not really where this story is going, but I mean I thought it was pretty funny. if only it could have been foreshadowing???) Damian and Stephanie later on save the group of children on the field trip with Nell on the bus, while it was being taken. Nell parts from Robin and returns to her class, but not without saying goodbye. 

The last time we see Nell, (without counting her in the Bombshells series. This all takes place as if the pre-new 52 storyline had stayed) is in Steph's Batgirl issue #24. Stephanie has been hit with a hallucination inducing plant called Black Mercy. When she wakes up, Nell is one of the many children that had come to see her while she was staying at the hospital. Nell was surprised that Stephanie knew her name (maybe a background check or some info was dug up on her at one point in time? Maybe she told Barbara about her, or maybe talked about her with Damian?) and again offered her words of encouragement. 

The issue ends with Stephanie going over some of the things she dreamed about while being knocked out from Black Mercy. one of the things she saw was of the future. Stephanie was Knighting, still clad in her purple and black, and Nell Little was her sidekick, her Batgirl. 

 

A bit later, our story continues with Nell meeting Damian face to face at Gotham Academy, and figuring it all out. What happens next is the true beginning to Nell's life as Batgirl...


End file.
